When One Door Opens
by under-a-vampire's-spell
Summary: As Kaname and Yuki become closer, Yuki still has to admit that she has feelings for Zero too. But Zero has already fallen in love. With who? KanameXYukiXZeroXOC. Yes, it includes ZeroXKaname as well
1. Lost

**I do not own Vampire Knight, nor the characters of whom belong to Matsuri Hino...although I wish I could... I do, however, own the extra characters that will later on reveal themselves in these chapters. **

**Also, just a quick note-this is a KanameXYukiXZeroXOC love story. So yes, KanameXZero is also included. Mainly this story focuses on a ZeroXOC love fanfic. For a better understanding of how Kaname and Zero act toward one another, I recommend reading BlackenedWing's CRIMSON DOOR fanfic. You don't really have to, to understand the concept of this story. It just helps, is all.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy yourselves...! Reviews and Flames are welcome.**

**--**

**Chapter One: Lost**

The darkness of the night was nothing short of an omen as it slowly crept across the sky. It resembled a velvet blanket unwrapping itself far and wide. The stars were hidden as thunder clouds remained hovered in the air, and the scent of fresh rain was everywhere. The grass, a dark shadow laid flat across the ground, was spread out as a vast ocean.

Death lingered around him.

It emanated from his clothes, even.

Still, despite the black sky and the raw stench of blood on his torn clothing, the silver haired boy dragged himself up the grassy hill. His cheeks were the palest of pale, no emotion whatsoever on his face. His eyes, usually a shade of dim amethyst, were colorless. They held no life at all. No trace of hope... no light...nor amity...or peace... They were completely dead, drained from the afternoon events. The boy felt numb all over, down from his toes all the way up to his torn open, bleeding neck.

Zero winced as he stumbled slightly up the hill, causing for his injured arm to reach out to catch himself steady. His other arm was completely useless; Zero guessed it was probably broken in several pieces. He couldn't even feel it anymore.

The mere fifteen minute walk up the hill turned into an hour filled with agony and pain. Every step for him was pure torture, seeing that his left thigh was practically ripped open while the other leg carried the rest of his weight up the hill. His clothes, or what was left after that brutal beating, hung limp in tattered rags off of his figure.

Zero tried not to think about anything other than getting to the top of the hill, to where Yuki and Kaname were waiting for him inside the Academy.

_Yuki..._

_Kaname..._

He couldn't imagine the expressions on their faces if they ever found out about where he had been for the past two weeks. Almost fourteen days... Two weeks, Zero had been away from them. Normally, Yuki would be worried sick about him. And after exchanging Blood Bonds with Kaname, the pureblood vampire would also be wondering where he had gone off to. Normally, both of his loves would have been worried sick after him, sending search parties out to look for Zero.

But after that last fight that they had shared almost three weeks ago...

Zero mentally shook his head clear of such memories. He couldn't think about that fight now, nor the fact of what to do if Yuki or Kaname refused to let him enter the Academy grounds anymore. He had to focus on just getting to the Academy.

Minute after minute, Zero was losing more blood. Second after second, more of Zero's life was being drained away due to his injuries, and because of his dispirited heart. He was becoming weaker with every step he took, and he craved the bitter taste of blood.

Every few minutes, Zero would have to pause for a long awaited breath before he could go on. But finally, the outline of Cross Academy slowly loomed into view over the treetops of the forest.

The boy felt his knees grow weak, and his throat become dry at the mere sight of it. He swayed with fatigue the closer he got to the Academy gates, and sweat dripped off his upper lip. After a moment, his legs gave out and he fell to the ground, leaning to one side as he concentrated on breathing correctly.

Inside the gates, two figures approached him fast. Zero breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as he gazed up at the nearing face of Yuki. Her brunette strands clung to her face as she raced toward him, her eyes brimming with tears once she had gotten close enough to see the damaged state he was in. Zero had almost forgotten the warm glow that surrounded Yuki every time he looked at her; he had almost forgotten the sweet scent of her racing blood that belonged to her and only her.

How could he have forgotten all about her? Yuki...his Yuki? But he knew the answer to that question, and he didn't want to face that now. So instead, he just savored the expression of relief and love on her face as she knelt close beside him.

"Zero...?" she breathed, her voice trembling in the cold weather. "What on earth happened? Are you alright? Do you need...?" _Blood_...? But Yuki had already glimpsed the crimson hue in Zero's eyes before she had managed to finish her sentence. His bloodlust was growing strong, and Zero could feel the tough, tight bands that stretched across his chest. He could heart the loud beating of Yuki's heart so close to his ear. A tilt of his head to the side, and he would be devouring her neck.

But he couldn't do that. Not after what's happened... Zero pinched his lips together, looking past Yuki above her head to where Kaname stood. He was frowning toward the ex-human, a look of deep concern etched onto his face. Kaname couldn't help but feel a huge wave of guilt and remorse as he watched his love bleeding his life out on the grass. He could smell blood everywhere on Zero. Blood that wasn't his. Bruises and cuts covered every inch of his body, his left thigh had been clawed on one side, and his right arm appeared broken.

"Yuki, he needs to go inside," Kaname said to her, kneeling beside Zero as well to look more closely at his injuries. "Please prepare his bedroom and a warm bath."

Without another word, Yuki nodded and hurried off back into the Academy. She risked a glance back at Zero, pursing her lips together at the awful mess she saw.

"Take care of him, Kaname," she whispered before she finally strode off. She couldn't bare the sight of Zero, desperate and hurt, on the ground in a puddle of blood. What on earth happened to him...? She wanted to know.

"K-Kaname," Zero whispered, staring at the vampire as he reached down to pull Zero into his arms.

"Shhh, don't speak," he coaxed, brushing the wet strands of silver hair from Zero's face. "Don't worry, Zero. You're safe now. I'm here," he muttered. Then, with one sweep of his hands, he had Zero cradled close in his arms. In the past, Zero would have absolutely refused to be carried this way, especially by Kuran. But he was weak and slowly dying. He couldn't refuse Kaname's hands off even if he wanted to. Besides, it felt good to snuggle up to someone's warm chest. Zero dipped his lips into the bend of Kaname's neck, his mouth brushing the night class uniform away from his throat.

Kaname chuckled at the sight, inhaling softly as he felt Zero's lips touch his skin. How he longed to feel those cool, soft lips again. How Kaname had missed Zero's warm, heated touch. For two whole weeks, he and Yuki had done nothing but worry over him. They had sent out search parties after Zero, afraid that he had ended up hurt or dying in a ditch.

Sadly, their fear wasn't too far from the truth.

Just before Zero had left, the two of them had gotten into a fight with Zero. A stupid fight, really. A pointless one, in fact. At that moment, the pureblood couldn't even recall what it had been about. But Zero had stormed off into the town, and the pair had left it as that. They thought that Zero would let off some steam, and then shortly return back home to them. But hours had passed, and the hours turned into days, which later turned into weeks.

To see Zero alive, and...somewhat looking alright, was a tremendous relief to the pureblood. And yet, something wasn't right. Zero didn't smell the same as before. Something was different. Odd almost. And Kaname was scared to admit that he didn't like the fact of Zero feeling or smelling different. Not at all.

Zero couldn't even feel the rocking movement of Kaname's walk as they traveled over the courtyard toward the Academy entryway. Kaname moved with the grace of silk. Zero recalled several times when he had held Zero, and he snuggled his head further in Kaname's neck. How he missed the scent of the pureblood. How he missed being carried so gently by him...

What had possessed Zero during the last two weeks? What kind of sick monster was he to forget all about Kaname and Yuki, to make him abandon them and do something so unforgivable?

...Still..., Zero couldn't help himself, even with his lips inches from Kaname's, he couldn't help think of _that person_. The mere thought of _that _face sent flutters into his stomach, and there was an empty feeling in his heart that wouldn't go away. It would forever be there, Zero thought darkly to himself. For the rest of his existence, that empty, achy feeling in his heart would forever last as a deep scar.

He almost whimpered at the thought of it.

How could he have been so stupid...!?

Kaname could sense the diverse, raging emotions playing within Zero, and his curiosity wondered. Depression...humiliation...death...devotion...and love -- all these things, Kaname could feel inside Zero. It was thanks to the blood bond that they shared that he could even feel the sudden hollowness in Zero's heart. The pureblood frowned.

What on earth happened to his Zero?

--

Yuki listened to the roar of the faucet as water poured into the large tub. Her sleeves were rolled up as she waited silently by the sink, her mind wandering over to Zero.

For two weeks, Yuki had lived in guilt and anxiety. Not a second went by when she was wondering where he was, hating herself for having that stupid fight with him. She wished she could take back those words that they had all exchanged to one another. She wished things had gone about differently.

But that was impossible. She knew it, too. Even if Zero was back, despite whatever had happened to him, she knew, deep in her heart, that Zero would never forget what happened. He would never ignore the growing resentment in his heart.

Ever.

And that's what hurt Yuki the most. She loved Zero. But she loved Kaname as well. These last few weeks had been hard on her just as much as it had been for Kaname. For the last couple of days, the light in his eyes had almost completely disappeared. Maybe if it hadn't been for that Concealment Spell that Zero had put on himself, maybe Kaname would have reacted to his disappearance a bit better. But that just made it worse. Kaname had no idea where Zero was, and that painful itch at the side of his throat where Zero had bore his mark on Kaname continued to trouble him. No matter how much Kaname tried to soothe Yuki by telling her that Zero was alright out there by himself, she knew that he was trying to comfort himself at the same time.

Yuki sighed, mentally shaking her head from such memories.

Zero was back.

That was all that mattered.

He was back and everything would go back to normal as it had been...

...Somehow, Yuki was having trouble believing her own words.

--

**Hey it's me! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really do!**

**Sudden voice in background: Of course they will. If they don't, I'll kill them all!! Mwahaaahaaahaa!**

**Me: Huh? Who are you? Who's there?!**

**Voice: ...**

**Me: Uh, ok...Anyway, Next...! Part Two. Yay! Have fun!**

**Voice: ...They better...(grins evilly)**

**Me: ...**


	2. Lost part Two

**I do not own Vampire Knight, nor shall I ever will...boo hoo! I wish I could, though. And if not all of Vampire Knight, then at least Zero. Sweet, dreamy, hot looking Zero...hee hee. **

**Anyway, forgive my weird antics. Here's the second part of Lost! Hope you all enjoy!! Reviews and Flames are welcome.**

**--**

**Lost Part Two**

It had started right after the ending of a party that had been privately hosted for Kaname Kuran. Zero hadn't wanted to attend with him, seeing that the party was hosted by a wide range of various important vampires. But Yuki was going, as Kaname's partner. Zero didn't want to be alone at the Academy, and he especially didn't want Yuki going all by herself to a room filled with vampires. Sure, Kaname would be with her. But Zero, being the protective, caring man he was, went with them anyway.

But that was a huge mistake. Everyone at the party hated Yuki and Zero, sending glares filled with daggers at them. In their eyes, they merely thought that Yuki was there as Kaname's human dancing partner. Although they disapproved of her, they said nothing. Kaname was the last Kuran pureblood, and whatever he said, goes. So they tolerated her only for that night, whispering retorts under their breath whenever Kaname wasn't looking.

Zero, however, was seen as Kaname's slave. He stood in a far corner, his eyes never wandering from the dancing pair of Yuki and Kaname. Although he was jealous of how those two could openly express their affection for another, whereas Zero and Kaname could not, he kept quiet.

For a long while, he had thought that their relationship wouldn't work out. He had been hesitant in expressing his love for Kaname in front of Yuki, embarrassed and ashamed at what she would think. And vice versa. But slowly, over time, he began to grow comfortable. The same way with Kaname and Yuki. Whenever Zero had been around, he noticed that those two would always glance at him briefly before they kissed, both still tentative in front of him.

Finding a set balance in their wild lifestyles had been beyond confusing, and even awkward. Sometimes, it had even been painful to watch each other. There had been various moments when each of them thought it impossible with all the misunderstanding and indecision. Even now, all three would feel a little jealous of how one held the other. They had managed to find a way in how to express themselves openly with one another, _almost_ without guilt or embarrassment.

Except for times like this, when they had to be cautious outside their rooms. Where other people would see them. Yuki and Kaname could still love each other in the outside, though. The thought had always bothered Zero to his core. He resented the way those two were accepted without another word. Of course, the other vampires had no choice but to accept that fact.

But if word got out that Kaname Kuran, the last royal and esteemed Pureblood of his lineage, was bedding a human _and_ an ex-human simultaneously...it would destroy everything they each had fought to so hard to originate. Especially the pureblood.

And Zero wouldn't have that. So he put aside his envy and watched those two as they danced openly in the center of the ballroom. With every set of vampire eyes on them.

Later on that night, however, the control Zero fought so hard to maintain finally broke. It was during a conversation that Kaname was having with one of his acquaintances. They all looked at Yuki with hatred and bloodlust, but their words of praise and discussion, however, flowed with gentleness. Innocent little Yuki could barely notice that darkness in each of their eyes. Kaname was probably too busy to notice, as well. He was engaged in their conversation of how other, low life vampires sought to destroy the pacifism that the Chairmen believed in. Somehow, the conversation veered into a dangerous topic of how some ex-humans were being used as slaves...for purebloods. All eyes then strode over to Zero Kiryu.

"What a delicious looking slave, Kuran," one of the vampires announced too loudly. "He looks good enough to eat, even."

Kaname gave a dark laugh, his eyes meeting Zero's.

"Yes, yes he is. But he's mine, you all know. No one touches."

All of them chuckled.

Zero glared.

Yuki stared at Kaname, her eyes wide.

"We wouldn't dare, Kuran," another vampire said. She was a beauty, and her crimson eyes lingered over to Zero. "Although we wish you weren't so selfish. Here you have two humans all to yourself. How we envy you..."

Kaname smiled darkly. "Yes. Both please me indeed."

One vampire frowned, his curiosity getting the better of him. "How so, Master Kuran? I hope you teach them both their place."

"Of course," he simply answered.

"We would fear if you actually fell in love in love with one of them, especially that disgusting servant of yours over there." All eyes befell on Zero, and then on Kaname as they awaited his answer.

Zero stared too, wondering what comment Kaname would say. Surely he wouldn't say anything that would give him away. The ex-human wouldn't want his love's proud lifestyle to be destroyed just because of him.

Still, he couldn't help wish that Kaname could possible defend Zero at the same time without making it seem anything else.

But the pureblood's next words would haunt Zero forever.

"Of course not," he retorted to his inquisitive audience. "What desperate act would that be? To fall in love with someone like him..." Kaname gave a soft laugh.

Everyone was stunned by his words, but the other vampires quickly recovered. They joined in his laughter, glaring and yelling spiteful words toward Zero.

"Never...!"

"Ha ha, that would be ridiculous."

"For our leader, a Pureblood, to fall in love with _him_...? Yes, yes, quite right Master Kaname."

"Even so, for someone like him to be worthy of Master..."

"Ridiculous!"

"Awful!"

"Despicable!"

"Absurd!"

"A nightmare!"

Every one of them laughed at him..., even Kaname. At his side, Yuki stared at Kaname with wide, fearful eyes. But even she, once she got a good look at how he was laughing, giggled in spite of herself. Soon, the laughter became contagious and the entire ballroom floor immersed into outrageous laughter.

Zero stood off to the side, not leaning against the wall anymore. He was staring at his two loves, laughing and ridiculing at _him. Him! _How could they! Of course, each of them had to put on a show in front of others. But to go this far...! It was uncalled for.

He glared at all of them, unable to control it anymore as he felt his clenched fists start to shake. Just the sound of their stupid laughter was making his insides quake with hatred. _They_ were laughing at _him_. This was becoming a cold tradition whenever Zero, the ex-human, was around. Maybe it wouldn't have been bad enough if Kaname had tried to defend him. But to say that? And then Yuki?

It was just too much.

Zero strode off, away from all of them. He ignored Kaname's commands as he ordered Zero to stop walking. But he refused. He wasn't Kaname's slave. Never. Not there or ever.

As he pushed his way through the crowd of laughing vampires, all of them hissing if any part of him touched their silk clothing, he pushed open the French Doors that led outside and walked away.

Away from his two loves. Away from all those beasts in human form. Away from all of them! If Zero had his away, each and every one of those laughing beasts could go straight to hell and burn.

He ended up walking through the small town just outside the Academy walls. He paced the town from end to end almost five times that night until he finally returned home. He was almost glad to see that neither Kaname nor Yuki was waiting in his room. He just wanted to undress and get to bed...quick. But the sound of hushed voices made him hesitate. His vampire hearing picked up on the sounds of muffled moans and quiet whispers just down the hall...in Yuki's bedroom.

Zero walked away from his room and slowly down the hall. The nearer he got to her room, the louder the voices became. Deep inside his heart, Zero knew what was happening. The voices belonged to Kaname and Yuki.

Normally, hearing these certain noises wouldn't have bothered him. But neither of them had had sex with only one of their love's. It was sort of a silent oath that each of them had taken. Since all three of them were mostly always in each other's presence, they were intended to keep it that way, especially in bed.

To do it now, with just those two, and especially on this night after what those two had done to Zero...it felt like a betrayal. Didn't those two feel guilty at all for what they had done? Didn't they care enough to even bother thinking of looking for him?

Zero frowned and turned to go. Anywhere but there, standing inches form the doorway, was better. But he stopped when he heard genuine words coming from within the bedroom.

"K-Kaname," Yuki whispered, ignoring the sensual way he was kissing the side of her neck, no matter how much it created a bit of fire within her. "Sh-Shouldn't we be looking for Zero? He took off pretty mad. What if he hurt himself?"

Kaname groaned and pulled away, unable to fight the little voice in his head any longer. He had been feeling guilty as well about what he had said about Zero. To do this, with only Yuki, right after what had happened was unforgivable. Still..., Yuki looked to beautiful in that dress...

"You shouldn't worry, Yuki," he said, his face hovering inches from Yuki's. "Zero's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

"But Kaname, he's been out pretty late. Shouldn't we go looking for him? I mean, what you said probably hurt him."

Kaname had no doubt about that, but he couldn't bear seeing Yuki this way. He dipped his head once more into the bend of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Don't worry about him, Yuki."

"K-Kaname!" Yuki tried to say without feeling another wave of heat overwhelm her. "You should be outside trying to apologize to Zero, though. You called him a _slave_, remember?"

Kaname frowned, and paused in trying to act affectionate toward Yuki. "Yes, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it. But I had to, Yuki. We all know how the vampires would react if they learned how much I love him."

"But you didn't have to call him a slave, Kaname."

He snorted. "No, that was uncalled for. Still..." He trailed off, biting his lip.

"Still...?" Yuki asked in the darkness.

"Still, it was kind of funny."

"Kaname!"

"Don't deny it, Yuki. Some of those jokes about Zero were kind of funny. And just think of it...Zero being out love slave...wouldn't that be nice?"

Yuki paused, taking in his words. And she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "I guess. Zero wouldn't like being a slave...but, how about a love slave...?"

"Yeah," Kaname agreed, glad she was finally smiling again. He kissed the side of her collarbone, blowing on it slightly enough to make her squirm. "Love slave..."

Yuki giggled again. "I have to admit...some of those jokes were kind of stupid too...in a funny kind of way."

Both she and Kaname laughed a bit at the memory of some of them.

Zero, however, had had enough. He kicked the door wide open, glaring at them both as he towered over them. Both were still formally dressed from the party, Kaname in his white suit and Yuki in her pale yellow dress. The two of them looked so great together, so in love, so alike in their damned way of painfully hurting Zero.

If they both hated him so much, had thought of Zero in that disgusting way, they could just go and jump of a cliff together, then.

"How funny were they?" Zero yelled angrily at them, his voice cold and emotionless. "Were they that hilarious? That outrageously funny? Well, here I am! The source of all the jokes! Come on, have another good laugh at Zero, the slave! Come on! Laugh!"

Both of his love's were frozen on the bed, having already pried themselves from each other. They both sat at the edge, their heads hanging in shame. He waited in the doorway for them to say something, to leave, but they didn't move an inch.

Yuki didn't bother looking up from her gaze on the floor. She couldn't meet his eyes, couldn't face the anger that he brewed for them both. She had never felt so guilty in her life. What had possessed her to act in such a way toward Zero? Her Zero? The one she loved.

Kaname's thoughts echoed Yuki's. He knew why he had acted so coldly toward Zero, but that didn't give him an excuse to go so far. He loved Zero, with all his heart. Still, he didn't know why he hadn't stopped when he had the chance at the party. It wasn't as if he wanted to hurt Zero to a certain point. He was just acting in front of those conceited vampires. It was all just an act. Didn't Zero know that?

But it didn't make a difference to Zero at all.

If this was the first time, then maybe, he probably would have just forgotten all about it. But this wasn't the first time. There had been multiple times when Yuki and Kaname would gang up on him in the open. They always did it when they thought he wasn't around. But Zero had been around. Long enough to get a good understanding of how those two really thought of him, anyway.

And now, after hearing what he just had; now Zero knew the truth. Those two actually thought of those jokes as funny?!

Zero's eyes narrowed together at Kaname and Yuki. He loved them, but if those two merely thought of him as a slave, a love slave at that and nothing else, then so be it. Then he would do them a favor in just disappearing.

"Fine then!" Zero screamed, glaring hateful eyes at them. "If you guys are so tired of 'hiding' me from others like your little sex toy and if you really get a kick from those dumb ass jokes, then, fine! I'll leave.

"Pompous vampires like you" - he pointed to Kuran - "and stupid humans like you can just fuck each other in hell then!"

And he left the Academy grounds just like that, with nothing to carry except the clothes on his back and some spare change in his pockets.

--

**Well, there you have it! Awww, poor Zero. Don't you feel even a wee bit sorry for what has happened to him? I wonder what happens next. I hope it isn't bad...**

**Voice in the background: Stupid, aren't you the writer? You already know what's going to happen.**

**Me: So? I'm still excited!**

**Unwanted voice: You truly are hopeless.**

**Me: (sticks out tongue) Shut up. Who needs you? Go away.**

**Voice: I'm inside your head, stupid. Remember? I've been with you for awhile now.**

**Me: Really...? Wow. Cool.**

**Voice: Having a dual personality isn't cool, stupid!**

**Me: lol Anyway, please ignore my antics. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Next...! Lost Part Three! Everyone cheer! ; )**

**Voice: (rolls eyes) ...yay...**


	3. Lost Part Three

**I do not own Vampire Knight, nor shall I ever will. Dang it...**

**Now that we got that part over with...**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Thanks so much! And I'm sorry if I portrayed the characters a little bit OC, I apologize. I will work on that, thanks. **

**But for now...Here's the third part of Lost! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews and Flames are welcome.**

**--**

**Lost Part Three**

Yuki heard soft taps of footsteps approaching the bathroom, and she quickly sat up straight. She opened the door, quickly stepping aside to let Kaname through, who carried a half-conscious Zero in his arms. With the bathroom lights flooding the room, Yuki managed to get a better look of Zero's injuries, and she gasped when she realized how damaged he really was.

She let out a soft whimper, instantly hurrying to his side to cradle his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. "I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I don't know what came over me, but Zero...I'm so sorry. P-Please don't hate me. Please forgive me..." Her whimpers triggered her tears, and the next thing she knew, hot tears were running down her cheeks in streams. Zero stirred in Kaname's grip, and he turned slightly to lift his hand to Yuki's cheek.

With eyes half open, he forced a small smile to her. "Don't worry Yuki, I could never hate you. Don't ever think that I would, alright. That fight was all in the past, Yuki. All in the past. Forget about it."

Yuki stared at him, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...I d-didn't know...f-for t-two weeks..."

Zero sighed, holding her cheek with one hand as he struggled out of Kaname's grip. Kaname let him go easily, but his hand lingered around the boy's back. In the state that Zero was in, it looked as if he was about to collapse any minute. The pureblood watched as Zero pulled Yuki into his arms, softly inhaling the scent of her as he buried his face into her hair.

How he had missed the scent of the strawberry shampoo that belonged to Yuki, thought Zero. He coiled his fingers through her hair, careful not to let any part of Yuki touch his clothing. He didn't want the blood, blood that wasn't his, all over her.

Still...even in the cramped space of the bathroom with Kaname and Yuki, Zero longed for something else. Despite how warm Yuki's scent was, it wasn't enough.

Zero knew, at once, what the problem was, and he instantly reached his hand up to touch the side of his neck. Where two distinct bite marks were still healing.

A long moment later, Zero let Yuki go as he reached toward the tub. He didn't look at Kaname or Yuki as he spoke.

"Thanks guys, for bringing me up here. Could you excuse me?"

Yuki nodded quickly, bowing once before leaving the room. She would wait for Zero outside the bathroom.

Kaname, however, hesitated. He stared at Zero, biting his lower lip - a rare habit he hated to stoop to. "Are you sure that you will be alright, Zero?" he asked, unsure if he really should leave. For two weeks, he had been without his love. Two weeks, he had to suffer the pain at the side of his neck and the pain from his heart. Without Zero by his side, he was a body without a soul. Even Yuki had known it. They all knew of the great impact that Zero's absence had caused. Ironically, there was no life at the academy without him. All the vampires knew it, and the most of the day students suspected it.

To leave him now, especially in the state that they were both in...

Kaname knew that Zero was suffering so much more. He wasn't all that surprised when Zero refused him.

"I'll be all right, Kaname. I just need...I need some alone time for now." Zero tried to give Kaname a half hearted smile, but his strength wouldn't have it. He was slowly fading away and all they were doing was just standing there, talking.

Kaname snorted slightly. "You need blood, Zero. No matter how much you hate that fact..."

"No..." Zero tried to argue. "J-Just go away, K-Kana..."

But he didn't have time to finish. Kaname slashed the side of his neck with one pointed nail, drawing a deep line of blood down the side. At the same time, he reached for Zero and pulled him close enough to where Zero could practically taste the blood.

He struggled for only a moment against the pureblood's grasp, until he finally gave in to his bloodlust. He hated the mere thought of drinking blood again, especially after the promise that he had made himself just a few hours ago. He had wanted to die out there, had wanted to give up. But when he saw the familiar path that he knew led up to the Academy, his self will broke and he was desperate to live again. To see someone who still cared for him...

Zero licked the tender skin of Kaname's neck, searching for that familiar pulsing vein he quickly recognized. When he had at last found it, Zero bit down hard and began to drink. He was determined to feel satisfied again, to feel alive. No matter how much he had wanted to die earlier, he now wanted to live again after seeing Yuki and Kaname.

But at the same time, the grief and agony he was feeling within himself lashed out into the bite. Kaname winced as Zero bit down harder, sucking greedily at his throat. He knew that Zero was in a lot of pain, and he quickly forgave him for being so rough with him. If Zero was in misery, and that misery needed company, so be it. Kaname would willingly give his entire neck for the boy.

When Kaname began to grow unsteady and a bit dizzy, he twisted his fingers into those silver, wet strands and began to make circles on his scalp. Circles that quickly began to have the right effect on Zero as he calmed down. Zero's bloodlust wasn't entirely satisfied, but it was within control now. The bruises and small cuts on his body had already healed due to the blood, and the deep claw marks on his leg and his broken arm were becoming numb. Soon, over time, those would heal as well. Zero pulled away, licking Kaname's neck one last time as he pressed his tongue tenderly against the two bite marks to stem the blood flow.

Then, he finally pulled entirely out of reach of Kaname and settled on the corner of the tub. He wiped his blood covered mouth with his good arm before finally meeting the pureblood's crimson eyes.

"Thanks," he whispered to him, his voice thick with fresh blood. Kaname nodded, and began to leave. He wanted more, to hold Zero closer. He wanted to bite that pale, long neck of his. But if the ex-human wanted some alone time for now, then his desire for Zero would have to wait.

But Zero's next words stopped him for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

Kaname whirled around. "Sorry? What for? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I made you two worry," Zero whispered, his head hanging as his silver strands covered his face. "And what I said to you before I left...that was inexcusable. I didn't mean it at all." Zero took a deep breath. "You aren't...you're not...a pompous vampire..."

Kaname almost grinned. "It's alright, Zero. I knew you hadn't meant it."

Both vampires grinned softly to one another, before Zero felt a sudden twinge in his clawed leg. "I better take a shower. I reek."

The pureblood's grin grew slightly. "I'll leave you alone for awhile, then." Then he left.

Zero's smile quickly slid off, and he turned back to the warm water sitting silently in the tub. He noticed his battered reflection in the liquid, and winced when he noticed how much dried blood covered his face. No wonder Yuki and Kaname had given him such horrified looks.

After Zero had shed off his clothes, which had been very difficult indeed as he tried not to move around too much, he carefully set himself inside the tub. He was just a bit too tall for the bathtub, so he had to curl his legs in a bit and he practically sat up against the wall. It was almost a bit uncomfortable until the hazy steam of the hot bath began to relax him. His tense muscles thawed in the liquid as Zero laid the back of his head against the wall tiles.

Slowly, even the thick haze in Zero's mind began to ease and he began to think more clearly. Thoughts and memories from the past two weeks slowly began to return, despite Zero's efforts to forget them.

But now, miles away from his troubles, he accepted them. Zero closed his eyes, and wasn't surprised at the first face he saw behind his closed eyelids.

It was _her_.

The face he was so determined to forget, the beautiful angel's face he had once loved, the face he never thought to see again... A small smile began to form as he remembered those immaculate curves, the wondrous, glowing facial angles of her face, those lips red as a rose.

Ahhhh...Zero thought to himself as he drifted off into a sleepless slumber.

Akina...

--

Yuki shifted her grip on the silver platter as she hurried down the corridor toward Zero's bedroom. It was almost an unnerving atmosphere as she walked through, glimpsing Kaname just a few yards away as he was walking out of the room. She plastered on a grin when she approached him.

"Has he gotten better, Kaname?"

The vampire nodded. "His wounds have all healed, except for his broken arm. Don't worry, though, a few more days and his arm will be back to normal."

Yuki sighed with relief. "That's good news to hear. Could I give him some supper? He looked hungry when he got out of the bathroom."

Kaname nodded. "That would be a good idea. Zero told me that he hasn't eaten in days."

"Days?" Yuki gasped, horrified. "Why? What happened? Did he tell you who caused his injuries?" He shook his head.

"I don't think he will, Yuki, and I wouldn't like to push the matter. We will wait for him with open arms until Zero is ready to explain. Until that time, we will have to be gentle with him. He's a changed man, Yuki. He has seen things that we haven't, and has gone through a very rough time."

Yuki's brown eyes widened. "H-How do you know, Kaname?"

The pureblood paused for a short moment, absently rubbing a spot on his neck. "I'm not sure," he finally whispered. "It's just...a feeling, I suppose. I can almost feel the pain that Zero has gone through. It's the blood bond that we share that is warning me of such things."

Yuki gulped, feeling her hands shake against the large plate she held. Kaname noticed, and placed both palms on her hands. "You shouldn't worry, Yuki. Zero is safe now. He's with us. That's all that matters."

She watched him for a few moments before finally nodding. Kaname was right. Zero was home now. He was alright.

"Thanks Kaname. Is he still awake?"

"Yes, he just woke up. You should go in to see him now." Kaname stood aside to let her through, and waited outside further down the hall for when she was finished.

The lighting had been set on a low setting when Yuki went in, and the dim light cast an unsettling shadow over the room. But Yuki ignored it. Her attention was focused on the pale figure leaned against the far side of a wall beside the window. The curtains were closed, but a shimmer of light escaped a small opening and cast itself on half of Zero's face. His eyes were closed, and Yuki wondered if he had fallen asleep standing upright. His face was so peaceful and tranquil, it almost hurt to walk in and disturb him. But the moment she had stepped inside the room, Zero's bruised eyelids fluttered open.

His eyes met hers and then on the food that Yuki carried. Instantly, his mouth began to water.

Yuki giggled at the expression on his face. Despite the situation, Yuki couldn't help but think that Zero appeared adorable. He was like a cute, lost little puppy begging for a treat. She walked forward and sat on his bed, Zero following her down as he reached for the bowl of Shio Ramen, his favorite meal.

"Thanks Yuki," he murmured before devouring the warm soup. Yuki watched him, giggling now and then when droplets from the broth would miss his lips and trail down his neck. She wrung out a napkin from her pockets and quickly swabbed the juice away. Zero smiled at her again, nodding his head once in thanks.

Once he was finished, he laid the bowl back on the silver platter and thanked her again.

"You did seem pretty hungry, Zero," Yuki told him. "When was the last time you ate?"

He shrugged. "I don't really remember. It's been so long..."

Yuki stayed quiet as Zero's eyes suddenly traveled over to the window again. He stood, reaching out to part the curtains slightly. More moonlight drifted in, creating shadows all around the bedroom. Zero sighed heavily as he glanced outside and upwards toward the sky.

Yuki wanted to speak to him again, to ask him all sorts of questions. There were millions that wanted to escape her mouth, but she clamped her lips down hard and stayed quiet.

When he was ready to talk, then Yuki would listen.

"Have the vampires been behaving?" Zero asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Yuki was caught off guard. She hadn't expected _that_.

"Oh, yes," she quickly answered, standing up to join him near the window. "The other Night Class students have behaved rather nicely during the last few weeks. Even with one prefect here as a lookout..."

"I'm sorry about that," Zero hastily said, averting his eyes from hers.

Yuki glanced at him. "No, it's alright. It wasn't that hard, anyway. The vampires kept quiet, Kaname was sure of that."

Thanks Kaname, Zero thought. You were there when I couldn't be.

"He's helped you a lot, hasn't he?" he asked her.

Yuki absently nodded. "He's done a good job of making sure everyone in the Night Class behaves. Especially on nights like these when the Chairman is away on business." It was then that Yuki paused. "He's missed you too, you know..."

"Who?" he asked, confused. "Kaname or the Chairman?"

"Both of them," Yuki admitted. "We all have, Zero. You were gone for two whole weeks. Y-You...you couldn't imagine what went through our heads just thinking about you. The Headmaster was worried over you so much, Zero. With his work and his assignments, and then worrying over your safety..." She stopped, remembering how the shine in her father's eyes had slowly dimmed. "The Headmaster has had it pretty rough. And K-Kaname..." Her voice trailed off at the mention of him.

Zero closed his eyes tightly at the sound of Yuki's voice breaking. She had worried so much about him. And Kaname... And the Chairman...

He shook his head from side to side, trying to drive away the waves of guilt that were trying to consume him. They were all so worried about him... Would they still feel that way when they learned of where he had gone off to and what he had done? Who he had...killed...destroyed...?

"What happened?" Yuki demanded, facing Zero entirely now. "Where did you go off to, Zero?"

He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes when she found out that he had betrayed her. A look of pain and hatred.

"Yuki..."

"You can tell me, Zero," Yuki whispered, grabbing him in a sudden close hug. She buried her face into his clean night top, inhaling the scent of him as she kissed his exposed skin. "Tell me. It's alright, Zero. I'm here."

Zero breathed in softly, not quite getting enough of Yuki's scent as it overwhelmed him. He clutched her head closer, trailing his lips softly against her forehead. He felt her small arms wrap themselves around to the back of his neck.

"Yuki..." he whispered, kissing the small area just below her eyebrow. "Yuki...I-I'm sorry for leaving. I won't do it again...I promise."

She smiled, another breath of relief escaping her. She pulled slightly away from him to read his eyes. Dim amethyst colored eyes met dancing brown ones, and they both grinned.

"I missed you, Zero. I'm glad you're back."

Zero's lips slid over Yuki's soft eyelid. "Me too."

Yuki felt a gentle shudder race down her spine as Zero's lips slid lower and lower until they moved smoothly along her jawbone. His soft touch was electrifying. Everywhere Zero touched; her cheeks, her neck, down her shoulders to rest on her arms...Yuki would feel innocent pleasure course through her.

"Zero..." she murmured against his lips as he teased the side of her mouth. She tilted her head slightly, searching... Zero grinned, wanting nothing more but to accept the kiss. But teasing Yuki seemed much more fun. His lips dipped down to rest underneath her earlobe. He gently sucked the hanging skin, hearing the satisfying gasp of Yuki just as her hold on him tightened. When his lips trailed soft kisses along the bend of her neck toward her throat, Yuki's breath heightened.

"Y-You need blood, Zero...?" she asked.

Zero froze.

No. He didn't need blood. Not now, anyway.

No, what he needed was...

"I'm fine, Yuki," he whispered, resuming his silent torture on her skin. "I don't need blood." Zero kissed her again, running his hands through the soft threads of her brown hair while keeping his lips sweet and soft against her skin. "J-Just...help me forget, Yuki. Make me forget...e-everything..."

Especially _her_...

Yuki looked at Zero as he desperately searched for her mouth again, and was confused at his words. But he was her friend, and she was going to help him with whatever it took.

"Alright Zero," she mumbled against his lips as they brushed hers. "Forget everything. Forget it ever happened." And then she was kissing him back.

Zero purposely left the kiss chaste and equally rewarding. He tilted his head slightly for more access to her lips, wrapping his good arm tightly around the sweet bundle against him. And Yuki groaned against his mouth, wanting much more. She grabbed a handful of his hair to pull him down closer and her entire body meshed against his.

His lips turned slightly upwards at her response, but he slowly pulled back. If they let the kiss last any longer, the two wouldn't be just kissing... And Zero's tattered body wasn't yet equipped for that. Nor his guilty conscious...

Zero frowned.

Great... He couldn't even kiss Yuki the way he wanted to without thinking about _her_ also...

Yuki stared up at Zero's eyes, watching the inner conflict rage within. And she wanted so badly to help him. To help him forget...

She licked her swollen, red lips. "Uh, Zero..."

"You better go to bed, Yuki," he interrupted, watching her closely as she leaned forward for another kiss. He shook his head teasingly. "No, Yuki. Kaname will be mad with me if you aren't in bed soon."

But Yuki took no notice of the authority in his voice as her hands slid up inside his shirt. He clamped his lips down hard as he fought down a silent moan.

It was too much when Yuki began to kiss his neck, all the way past the collar of his shirt. One by one, Yuki's fingers slid higher and higher up until they rested against the pointed beads she was all too familiar with.

Zero couldn't help but smile at her innocent touch.

"Yuki," he tried to say, but her lips found his again. They kissed him once, no twice...then three times...

Obviously, Yuki had other plans for ways of making Zero forget...

She held on fast, her arms interlocking behind his head when Zero fought to pry her off. Surprised, but otherwise entirely pleased, he just let the kiss continue, regardless of his prier reason to have her in bed soon.

This kiss was much hotter than the first. She made sure of that. Yuki parted her lips, reaching out with her tongue for more access. Zero deliberated for a short moment before he finally gave her his mouth, and then their tongues were battling together in a heated struggle.

He felt lost within her grasp, and he held onto her small body tighter, not wanting to let her go for even a second. The only time they parted was to slow down or to pull up for some much needed air. Besides that, the kiss lasted for a long while.

Zero didn't even realize what he was doing until he had Yuki pushed up against the wall, his body fitting against hers. He heard her small gasp that quickly turned into a moan when Zero began to nibble at the side of her neck. His lips tilted upwards again when Yuki responded with just as much heat and need. Her small human teeth reached down to snuggle into the hollow space just below his ear. He felt her purr against him, biting on his skin just once in reply to his yearning for her.

He almost laughed. Was Yuki actually trying to bite him?

Zero pulled away slightly to check. Sure enough, Yuki's face was flushed all the way down to her neck and her mouth was open wide. She looked up at him innocently when their gaze met.

"What? Whenever you bite me..., y-you know I like it. I just thought...if I bit you..., that...uh, maybe..."

His eyebrows rose as he watched Yuki blush harder as she tried to explain her actions. But she didn't need to. Zero understood her all too well.

"Silly Yuki...who said I didn't like it either?"

He didn't wait for her reply, but rather bent to devour her neck in kisses again. Once more, Zero felt Yuki's mouth opening wide to bite him. A soft moan from Zero let itself be known as he felt his body almost grow limp with desire.

Something about this seemed so familiar to Zero... Biting someone's neck, kissing them at the same time...and being bit on simultaneously as well.

Zero longed to feel that familiar flare of ecstasy. To want sheer bliss again. He yearned for Yuki to just bite him, to sink her extended fangs deeply into his skin. Fangs that she didn't own. Not like...

"Akina..."

Yuki froze, not sure if she heard Zero right. But by how his body had stilled automatically at the name also, she knew with dread that she had heard correctly. She tried to push aside the hurt and the pain that she felt, but it wasn't that easy. Zero pulled away from her, instantly sensing what was wrong when he glimpsed her face. He felt like an arrow had sliced into his heart when he saw that horrified, bewildered gaze in her eyes.

What a lowlife he felt now...

"Yuki..." he whispered in the darkness. He winced when Yuki looked at him. He knew that she was trying to control her feelings in front of him, but her eyes were already becoming puffy and red.

Still, she had enough control to force a small smile.

"Wh-Who is...uh, A-Akina...?" she asked.

Zero gulped.

"Er..." He didn't want to answer. He couldn't.

Akina...

Why must she still interfere in his life?

Yuki felt the sorrow in her heart spread. "Zero?"

He didn't look at her anymore, but instead tried to concentrate on the pattern on the wallpaper behind her. "Er...n-no one, Yuki. Sh-She...She's nothing."

How he wished that was true.

But his voice was shaking just mentioning her. Just hearing her name again...

"I'm s-sorry, Yuki," he tried to say in between breaths. Much needed breaths as Zero thought he was about collapse into depression again. "I-I...I didn't mean..."

Yuki ignored the awkward atmosphere as she looked at Zero again, noticing the darkness that was now filling his gaze. The stinging in her eyes stilled once she realized what was happening.

"Zero...?" she whispered.

"Sh-She's no one, okay! Just drop it already." His voice was ragged, and his throat felt dry as sand. Hell, he rather eat sand than be standing there right now. He hadn't meant for that to slip out.

So much for self control...

"But Zero," Yuki insisted, grabbing hold of his retreating figure. "This Akina person...did she hurt you? Was she the one who...?"

"Just go, Yuki..." Zero sobbed tearless sobs as he pulled away from her touch. He didn't deserve her anymore. "Just g-go..."

"But Zero!" she cried. "I'm your friend! I love you! I want to help you!"

"No!" he almost cried as he wrenched himself completely away from her. He stood a good few feet away from her, shaking in the darkness as it began to devour him. "No one can help me now..." Zero whispered blackly, so softly Yuki wasn't sure if she really heard him correctly or not.

God...he was a hunter! Zero thought. A vampire hunter for Christ's sake. And here he was, losing himself and his self control...

_How pitiful_.

What had he done to deserve such humility?

Yuki became still. The pale, lifeless Zero that Yuki remembered from more than four years ago had returned. The small boy once inspired with hatred and death stood just before her, his dark lavender gaze slowly turning red with fury.

Zero felt himself falling apart underneath Yuki's stare until he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He couldn't even see the figure of Yuki any longer as he collapsed against the back wall next to his bed. His arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around his body, almost as if to hold the crumbling pieces tightly together. He shut his eyes closed and tried to cover his ears, blocking any source of sound or sight. He bent his knees and curled them up against his chest as he wrapped himself into a tiny ball.

_Pitiful_...he thought.

Thankfully, no tears were shed. He had already done his share of crying. Now, all Zero was afraid of was the darkness that he knew would consume him at any second. That darkness was filled with nightmares and multiple visions that he hated to see again.

Still, despite his effort to hold onto control and to stay with Yuki in his bedroom, he felt himself losing it. Slowly, Zero's head tilted sideways and the room began to spin.

Then, he wasn't aware of anything anymore.

--

**Hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. I wonder what's going through all your minds right now...hee hee. "Poor Zero"..."Awww"..."What's going to happen next?!"... "What the heck is going on?"**

**But don't fear; this story is going to be really good, I promise. You'll soon find out what exactly happened to Zero and who this Akina person is, so don't worry. **

**Weird Voice: When?!**

**Me: Uh...dunno. When I have some free time again...**

**Voice: Well, hurry it up. Your fans are waiting...**

**Me: Fans...?! (shakes with anticipation) Yay!**

**Voice: I was being sarcastic...**

**Me: (didn't hear) Anyway, Next up...! Nightmares!**


	4. Nightmares

**I do not own Vampire Knight, nor shall I ever will. (sigh) Now that we got that over with...**

**For all those who have reviewed, I would like to thank you all. **

**Anon. Kate_—thanks for the support and for being the first one to review!_**

**Mystic Maiden 18_—even one word made me smile. As long as someone takes the time to review!_**

**JennyKim319_—Thanks for the advice! You helped a lot. Anymore will be helpful, thanks!_**

**Glozinga_—Thanks for being so loyal and reviewing each chapter. Means a lot to me! I hope you really like it!_**

**Gabriella Silverwood_—LOL Yeah, I thought so too. In the mangas, it's so sad to not see my fave pairing together that often. So I developed a story where Zero could find another way into happiness and love._ **

**Yengirl_—thanks so much for reviewing and for the advice. And yes, I am a huge fan of Crimson Door and of Blackened Wing's other stories. Like Five Hundred Miles. And also of all your stories! It really makes me grin when I see that you've reviewed my story. Thanks again!_**

**Sorry to not thanking you all before. I am in such debt to your reviews. I'm so easily distracted in life and is impressed with the small things around me, so when I see someone actually reading my work, I really feel excited.**

**Once again, thanks so much! It is because of my fans that I continue with my story. I hope you are all satisfied. **

**Next up is my fourth chapter-Nightmares! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews and Flames are welcome.**

_**--**_

**Nightmares**

Kaname tucked in the last corner of Zero's comforter around him as the ex-human slept quietly in his bed. Sweat trickled down the hunter's pale cheekbones and down into his parted, dry lips. And his breathing was ragged, sharp and hoarse. He was shivering constantly, despite the warm, light blanket wrapped around him and his skin glowed from the thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

He had a serious fever.

"K-Kaname...?" a soft voice behind him stuttered.

The pureblood turned to see Yuki behind him, standing in the doorway with a damp cloth in one hand. He feigned a smile at her, motioning her over to stand by him.

"Thank you, Yuki," he said softly. She nodded, and began to lay the wet cloth across Zero's forehead. The boy unconsciously winced at the icy contact, but gradually began to relax once more. Still, despite the coolness of the wet cloth, his entire body shivered as the harsh fever raged on, attacking his body mercilessly. Kaname had predicted that Zero would soon develop a fever. The boy had dragged himself up that hill, bruises and deep wounds covering his entire body. An infection must have developed. It also didn't help that it had rained earlier that day, too.

The pureblood didn't want to think about Zero dragging himself through that awful, lightening filled thunderstorm. With barely any orderly clothing on. And suffering from his wounds as well.

Why couldn't he think of staying in a hotel? he thought. Why did he have drag his wounded body all the way up that hill, through the forest and toward Cross Academy? How could Zero be so stubborn...?

Kaname sighed, mentally shaking his head clear of any worries. At least, he tried too...

He turned to the side to glance at Yuki, who had her anxious brown eyes studied on Zero's sleeping figure. He considered her apprehensive stare, and deep inside, Kaname knew that he must have that same look in his eyes too.

"Yuki...?" he started.

The girl gulped down a fresh lump in her throat. "Will h-he get better?" Yuki asked, her voice rushed and broken.

He looked away and back at Zero.

"Yes. Yes, he will. Zero has always been strong." He paused for a moment before turning back to her. This time, his gaze was questioning. "Yuki, what exactly happened? What made Zero fall to the floor like that?"

Yuki was the one who glanced away this time. She didn't want to think about that. Not about what Zero had said after their kiss. Not after the way she saw him fall apart like that.

She had never seen Zero like this. Never so vulnerable. Or weak. Never weak.

She had never witnessed such a broken heart before.

"Yuki...?"

She looked back at him, desperately not wanting to describe to Kaname what she saw minutes before Zero became unconscious. Or what she had heard...

"Akina."

Who was she anyway?

"Yuki," Kaname said a bit louder, getting her full attention this time. But she still seemed uneasy. "Yuki, you can tell me. We need to know what happened to Zero. After what we did to him two weeks ago..." His voice stopped as Kaname noticed how Yuki's breath caught suddenly. Her eyes flashed for a moment.

"Kaname..." she breathed. "Something really bad happened to him. I don't know what it was...b-but..." Yuki paused, squeezing her eyes shut as she replayed the image of Zero collapsing to the ground in her mind. "H-He...Zero looked so...broken. I have never seen him so depressed, Kaname. It's like something was torturing him..."

Kaname stared at her, stunned.

But she continued. "When we were kissing, I could feel it too. Something wasn't right. He...H-He isn't the same Zero anymore..." She stopped when her throat began to clog up with tears, and she looked back at the pureblood. "K-Kaname...I'm so scared for him."

Instantly, he knew when Yuki burst into tears. He reached out and pulled her into a soft hug, gently sitting down back on the chair as he positioned her to sit on his lap. She sobbed into his buttoned shirt, wrinkling and utterly ruining the cloth covering his chest. He held her tight against him as the tears made their way down her cheeks and onto his clothes.

She was hurting too, he realized. And Kaname was too. They all were. Even though Zero was back, seeing him hurt and broken was tearing at them. It hurt to see Yuki like this after she had just witnessed Zero's own break down.

All he could do for her now was just hold her, probably just care for them both until they could restore Zero back to health, mentally and physically. Zero was a strong man, but even he needed caring as well.

His entire family was now gone. Only Zero's twin brother was now alive, and even then he was still a traitor amongst the Vampire Hunters. Zero didn't belong in either group, Humans nor Vampires. To outsiders, Zero was just an **it**. Just a mere burden. Nothing special. And Zero had accepted that fact long ago. He still thought that there was no specific purpose for him living on this planet. Zero would always stay remote and mysterious; purposely hidden from the outside world. He never let any small, insignificant matters get into his indifferent barrier.

So what had finally gotten to him? Even Yuki, his first love, was not enough. Kaname could tell. Although the pureblood's heart ached at the thought, even his love for Zero would be tested at this point.

Kaname sighed, the soft sound in the room being almost too loud. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, not surprised to see that Yuki had worn herself out by crying.

He scooped her up in his arms and walked toward the bedroom door. He glanced back at Zero, who still lay silent in his shivering spasms. Careful not to disturb him, Kaname carried Yuki out of the room to lay her in her own bed. He opened the door to her bedroom easily and swept inside, his lithe movements silent in the darkness. He laid her down onto her blankets, and covered her up just as he had done in the past when Yuki had been an innocent youngling. He leaned over her, and brushed his lips across her forehead. His touch lingered down her temple and around her cheekbones, pressing closer to her skin as he neared her lips.

Yuki almost giggled when she slightly awoke to the sensation of Kaname's lips pressing against hers. In one quick movement (slow through Kaname's eyes), she reached up and coiled her fingers into his black midnight hair to clutch him closer to her. Then she began to move her lips gently over his. Until his lips parted slightly for some unneeded air... Yuki could not refuse the rare chance, especially now.

Kaname wasn't surprised at all at Yuki's enthusiastic response. It was apparent that he was actually delighted by it. Carefully, and ever so slowly, he bent over until his body pressed against hers. Yuki slightly shifted over to make some room for him.

She didn't know why she was so comfortable with Kaname now. Before, during those two weeks without Zero, she couldn't stand being alone with him. Not because of his cold, depressed attitude. But because of the memory of Zero's face when he had caught them together that night.

Now all of a sudden, Yuki couldn't wait to wrap her arms around Kaname's neck and kiss him so...savagely.

Kaname must have been thinking the same thing. His response almost caught her by surprise. "It's because he's finally home. He's safe now," he uttered against the skin of her jawbone. "We're all together again; a family. Don't worry, Yuki. We'll help him. Soon. Soon, everything will go back to normal."

Yuki smiled, comforted by the certainty in Kaname's deeply flowing voice.

She kissed him again before setting herself back against her bed. Kaname remained beside her, trailing his fingers down the side of her face. The tender movement was soothing. It calmed her fluttering heart.

Before she knew it, Yuki had fallen asleep.

--

Zero could see it all again.

The murky, hazy alleyway filled with the scent of alcohol and smokes...

The three shadows dancing wildly on the brick walls of rundown buildings...

The puddle of blood lying in a messy heap yards away from where Zero stood...

And one small, innocent girl in the darkest corner, crying her eyes out at the horrifying scene that took place before her.

Zero watched as his everlasting nightmare took place, once more, before him. Three thugs, drunks by the look of their shaggy, soiled clothing and alcohol covered breath, stood over the broken body of a young, beautiful woman. Her entire clothing was ripped in multiple places, her bare skin bloody and bruised. The woman's eyes, once a dancing emerald green, was a dead olive shade. And they were pointed in the direction of her only daughter, helpless in a crumpled heap as the small girl hid behind a row of filthy trash cans.

She appeared only to be at about ten years old. Innocent and untouched. And free to live out her life. But that life was tainted now as the girl stared at her bleeding, broken mother. At the three men who had cornered her beautiful mother in the alley.

Zero knew at once that the girl was hiding from the scene that took place, but she still wasn't safe. The girl's tears were betraying her, and the throat splitting cry that she had held in for so long was finally let out. The thugs, at once, stopped what they were doing and righted their clothing. Their heads turned in the direction of the small cry, and each of their grins disgusted Zero when the thugs glimpsed the girl.

"Oi, Sam, what's that?" one joked darkly, his narrowed, icy blue eyes disturbing Zero.

"Hey, Kevin, I think we just found ourselves a cute, little stray..." another said.

"Well, well, well," the last man announced in a haughty, mellow voice. "Wha' a cute lookin' stray at tha'. Come here little, little kitty..." He was obviously the most drunk looking one there. And the most dangerous. The girl yelped when one of the men tried to grab at her, his stone hard grip already forming nasty bruises on the girl's wrists.

Zero's eyes met the woman's as she stared, horrified when the men tried to hold her daughter down to the ground. But the woman could do nothing. Zero already knew that she was dying even before she did. She had no ounce of strength left.

One of the men, Sam, began to unbuckle his pants as his other two friends struggled to pin down the girl. The small girl began to scream, not knowing what was happening but getting a clear picture by what she had witnessed being done to her mother.

The other man, holding his broken beer bottle, rose his hand up to slap at the annoying, screaming and thrashing girl.

"Shut up, you b--!"

Zero, with all his might and fury, grabbed at the man's hand and twisted backwards, satisfied at the pain filled howl that the drunk man uttered. Before the other two could react, Zero reached forward and punched at one, kicking another. Both fell to the ground in front of him. Zero grabbed the soaking collars of their shirts and hoisted them up, bashing their heads against the brick wall behind him. Once he was sure that the back of their heads' were surely bleeding, Zero threw them high up into the sky until they landed a good way out into the street. The other man, however, scrambled to aim a punch at Zero. The vampire twisted easily to the right, the man missing him by a far amount, and grabbed the back of the man's neck. He swung his fists at the man's face, over and over again. The air was filled with deep wails of pain and the sound of bones crunching and breaking into a thousand pieces. By the time Zero was done, his entire fists were covered in fresh, gooey blood. The man looked worst. His entire chest and up was overflowing with dark blood and quite possibly broken. He wasn't dead, although Zero had so badly wanted to kill him. But he probably would live on being disfigured for the rest of his pathetic life.

He threw the man a few feet away as well, deeper into the alley where the evil of the darkness could consume him.

For a long moment, Zero leaned against a wall as he licked at the blood on his hands. The taste was disgusting, but his bloodlust needed it. Especially since he thirsted for blood. And there was no way in hell that he was going back to Yuki and Kaname.

A soft, pale movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and Zero turned slightly. The small girl, the one from before, had fixed her clothing and was now kneeling beside her dead mother.

Thank goodness she wasn't touched, Zero thought as his eyes swept over her, inspecting her skin for injuries. Besides the ugly bruise that covered her left wrist and her messy, brown hair, she seemed perfectly fine. He let out a short sigh of relief.

But his heart quenched when the girl's green eyes brimmed with tears. Her eyes stared down at the gray ones her mother now possessed.

The girl felt her small hands ball up into fists at the sight of her mother, and she almost couldn't control the anger and grief that overwhelmed her.

How could they do that to her mother...? she wanted to scream.

Why her? Why them? Why today...?

March Thirteenth...

The day of her birthday...

All she had wanted to do was go to the store with her mother and buy a few new birthday outfits. That was it. But the girl had wanted to take a shortcut so that they could arrive at the mall sooner before it closed.

And then her mother had been attacked.

Why...?! First her father...then her mother's miscarriage with her baby brother ... and now...

Everything was gone. Everyone she ever knew and loved was now gone.

All thanks to her own selfish needs.

God! She just wanted to be punished already! _Just take me already_! she wanted to scream to God. _Just send me straight down to H_--!

A warm hand suddenly clasped gently down on her shoulder, and the girl looked up...straight into a beautiful pair of lilac, silver eyes. The boy's face was pale, his features sharp but soft at the same time. And his aura radiated with hate, anger, and also ... sympathy.

Somehow, the girl couldn't stand _not_ looking at him. He was her savior. Her angel. He had saved her life and had punished those men for killing her mother.

A soft smile made itself onto her face, and a glimmer of hope shined in her eyes.

Zero took a step back, releasing her shoulder quickly. She was so stunning, Zero thought. For such an innocent, young girl, she glowed of happiness. Even her brown hair seemed to glow into a lighter shade, despite the alleyway's darkness.

Who was this girl? Zero wondered. And what was he going to do with her?

But that last question seemed to vanish into thin air at the next words that the girl spoke, which took Zero by full surprise.

"Could I call you Angel?"

Zero almost burst out with laughter, if not for the serious, life threatening situation they had just been in.

Him? Angel? That was a first.

But gazing upon her soft, youthful face and immaculate smile, Zero found himself grinning a bit himself. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to smile at her, but somehow, he just did. It seemed so...right. So perfect.

"Sure," he agreed with a soft shrug, not really caring anyway what he was called. He was a monster all the same. Angel or Zero. It didn't make a difference.

"Okay!" the girl cried, standing upright now, all cheerlessness wiped away. "Then if I can call you Angel, then what do you want to call me?"

Zero felt taken aback. He had never played with small children before. Was this some sort of game they played?

"Uh, it doesn't really matter. I'll call you by your real name."

The girl giggled. "Okay then! You're Angel, and I'm Akina."

"Fine," Zero grumbled, trying to be indifferent at the glow the small girl was giving off. "Let's get out of here. We have to hurry before anyone else comes." He reached down and picked up the body of her mother.

She needed a proper burial, not an alleyway, to rest in peace in.

Akina bounced alongside him, grinning madly despite the appearance of Zero as he carried her mother in his arms.

And the two walked out of the alleyway quickly, unnoticed as they crept among the town and toward the outside limits to where the deep forest began...

--

Zero sat upright in his bed, a thick gloss of sweat covering his bare chest and arms. He had a killer headache and his entire body felt hot underneath the heavy comforter choking him. He threw his legs over his bed and pushed the blankets aside.

His fever was now gone.

But Zero still felt sick to his stomach. Memories he had failed to escape from was even haunting his dreams.

The boy groaned as he leaned over, burying his sweaty forehead into his hands. His heart still ached from last night, and he was having trouble trying to remember how he ended up in his bed.

However, that wasn't the issue right now. It was trying to forget _her_. That girl that had perfected, and had ruined his life at the same time.

Zero absently rubbed a sore spot on the back of his neck, and sighed.

_Akina_...where are you? What are you doing right now?

And why won't you leave me alone?

--

**Well, there you have it. I think you got a pretty good look of this interesting girl called Akina is. But don't worry, that's not even the best part. Some of you are probably thinking "How could Zero fall in love with such a young girl like her?"**

**Don't worry, you'll find out how soon. The next chapters will have a lot more drama in it, and slowly but surely, you'll learn more of how Zero deals with this Akina girl and about who she exactly is. You'll even see the reactions on Yuki's and Kaname's face when they learn of her, as well. So keep reading! And please review!**

**Voice: You know, there are some impatient people out there who are dying to understand what's going on.**

**Me: Don't worry, you can wait along with them. It won't kill you.**

**Voice: Wanna bet?**

**Me: Shut up. Next up is...!**

**Voice: Another stupid, weird fanfic of your weird imagination.**

**Me: You're right. I do have a weird imagination. That must mean that you are ultra weird, too, dummy.**

**Voice: ... shuddup.**

**Me: Anyway (rolls eyes) Next up...! (glances at voice) Forgetting! Hope you like it! REVIEW! **


End file.
